The Visator
by Broken Compass
Summary: Obiwan and anakin get a unexpected visator, and Anakin must overcome his hate for children.


The Visitor

⌠Do you believe in magic?■ he asked me. I looked up from the datapad I was reading and studied the youngling I was taking care of for the next 3 weeks.  
⌠What do you mean?■ ⌠Something other than the force, I don▓t know something.■ He looked at me eagerly, waiting for an answer. ⌠I▓m not sure.■ I replied, unsure of my answer. ⌠What do you think?■ ⌠Well, um,■ He blushed ⌠I don▓t know.■ Anakin walked into the apartment. He was muttering under his breath about something when he saw his guest. ⌠Ahh... master do you realize there▓s a youngling sitting on the couch?■ ⌠Yes, Anakin I am aware.■ He twitches. I knew Anakin hated children, but not this much. ⌠This is Charro. He will be staying with us for the next 3 weeks.■ I said ⌠Where?■ Anakin said, a bit sharply. ⌠You two will be sharing your room, Anakin.■ Then he lost it. ⌠What?! That kid is not going to take a step in my room, let alone sleep there for three weeks!■ I saw the youngling▓s eyes water.  
⌠Anakin, please come over here■ I said to my worked up Padawan. I pulled him into the kitchen. ⌠Anakin, be reasonable.■ ⌠Don▓t you ▒Anakin, be reasonable▓ me! You▓re not volunteering your room!■ ⌠Yes, but I▓m giving up my time to take care of him, feed him and take him to classes. You▓ve got a huge bedroom,■ I stop ⌠and he has a huge case of H.W■ ⌠What?■ ⌠Hero worship. He even changed his lightsaber design so it was like yours.■ My Padawan is standing, gob smacked. ⌠Fine. I▓ll share my room but┘■ ⌠But what?■ ⌠You have to take care of his visions, nightmares and any other force related problems.■ I curse inward. I give him an evil frown ⌠I really shouldn▓t have taught you how to bargain, should I?■ ⌠Its one of the things I am eternally grateful for, my master■ He said smiling ⌠Oh I am sure you are.■

The residents of the Kenobi/Skywalker apartment were all sleeping peacefully until┘

⌠Ahhh!■

Obi-wan jumped up from his bed forced grabbed his ▒saber and ran into Anakin's room.

⌠KID! GET OUT! DON▓T TOUCH! DON▓T DO ANYTHING! GO!■ Anakin roared. Charro whimpered over to me, crying with a particularly big bruise on his head.  
Anakin stood next to his bed, lightsaber in hand, his eyes burning.  
⌠Get him out! I don▓t care what he thinks about me obi-wan! Get him OUT!■ ⌠Anakin┘■ ⌠OUT!■ I put me hands on Charro▓s shoulders and lead him out of the room. 

⌠He hates me, dosn't he?■ Charro asked, tears running down his face.  
I sighed. Even if I did lie, he would detect it.

⌠Come on, you can sleep in my room.■ He put his hand in mine and we walked into my room.  
⌠Wait! I left Toddy in his room!■ he said fearfully, pointing in the direction of Anakin▓s room.  
⌠This is just one of those nights, isn▓t it?■ I mumbled under my breath.

I walked into Anakin room. ⌠What do you want?■ I bent down to retrieve the stuffed wookie, or Toddy as he was more affectionately known as, and the blanket.

⌠That kids going to have nightmares for a week, Anakin.■ ⌠Good■ came a mumble from the other side of the room.  
⌠Just think about what you▓ve done.■ ⌠Whatever■ ⌠Good night my friendly padawan.■ Silence.  
I was going to give him so much meditation; he would slip into a coma. I shut the door and continued to my room. ⌠Charro?■ I asked softly.

I looked around the room, and there on my bed lay Charro, asleep. I tiptoed over to him and put the wookie in his arms. He snuggled up to it. ⌠Looks like I▓ll be sleeping on the couch.■ I murmured.

I walked into the lounge and grabbed my sleeping bag. A faint tapping was heard. I went to the door and opened it.  
⌠Tahl? What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be on a peace mission on Naboo?■ She shrugged. ⌠Canceled. Amadaila can really stop a fight. If she was a Jedi, think of the wonders she could do. There'd never be a conflict ever again.■ ⌠Come in, come in...■ She scanned over the lounge.  
⌠Did I wake you up?■ she said. I smiled and shook my head. ⌠No. I suppose you felt the anger that my considerate padawan let loose?■ ⌠Any force sensitive in 10 miles of this building would have felt it. What happened?■ Right on cue Charro walked in, Toddy in his arms.

⌠Mr. Obi-wan, Master, Sir■ ⌠Yes■ ⌠I▓m scared.■ The bottom lip started to tremble.

So this was the source of the problem said a voice in my head.  
How? I thought we cut this bond. I wanted to keep an eye on you, or more correctly a mind

Charro walked over to me.  
⌠Did you have a nightmare?■ One nod.  
⌠Do you want to stay with me for a bit?■ Two nods.  
⌠Come and sit down.■ He sat down and cuddled up to me.  
⌠Gosh obi-wan, I didn▓t know you were so good with children.■ Charro jumped half a meter and hid behind me.  
⌠I didn▓t mean to scare you, young one■ tahl sat down next to Charro.  
⌠You▓re very beautiful■ he said shyly, still hiding behind me ⌠Thankyou. My name is master Tahl. What▓s your?■ ⌠Charro■ ⌠Nice to meet you Charro.■

Can I tell him?  
Sure

⌠You want to know something really cool about master tahl?■ He nodded. ⌠She blind.■ Charro stood there with his mouth open ⌠Wow■ ⌠Pretty cool isn▓t it?■ His eyes glittered.  
⌠How can you see me?■ he asked in awe.  
⌠I can▓t see you but I can feel you, through the force.■ ⌠How?■ Tahl lent her head towards me

What are you doing tomorrow?  
I have a council meeting tomorrow, I was going to leave him with Anakin, but I don▓t thinks that▓s an option any more. I▓ll take him.  
What will you do?  
I▓ll set up a lesson.  
About?  
Locating through the force.  
Oh tahl, thank you so much!  
No problem.

⌠How master?■ Charro persisted, tugging on my tunic arm. ⌠If you go to bed now, I teach you tomorrow morning.■ Tahl soothed.  
He yawned and closed his eyes. ⌠Sleep well, Charro.■ She murmured. I carried him into my room and rested him on the bed.  
⌠Sleep well child.■ 


End file.
